Infinite Stratos: Hungering Abyss
by Zarkos
Summary: This is an AU story where the IS world has been at war with an alien race called the "Thyce" for two years. A large cast of characters has been thrown onto the mix, though most of them will show up with time, and as the story goes on the war with the Thyce escalates and the danger comes close to home. Will they survive the Thyce's insatiable hunger or fall prey to the abyss?


Yet another crazy ass fan fiction with a large cast of characters that I made for this with most of them showing up in later chapters Unlike my other major fan fic "Freezing: Wolf God" this story's chapters will vary in length since I didn't decide to have a base amount to type up to and edit it from there. this fan fic will be rated M for blood and gore, with the possibility of lemons or fluff in it. This story was made possible by contributions from a friend of mine Paulydoregon (his online username) who helped me hammer out details and donated a character for this fan fic. Lastly this is gonna be a LONG story that I have brainstormed up 53 chapters for so far, and that's not even the end.

Just so you know the "Prototypes" are NOT the same as James Heller and Alex Mercer from Prototype one and two, but the Prototypes in the story are similar with the shape shifting only. Also virtual cookies for those who can correctly guess any references I toss into this story which could be in the chapters or even the chapter names. Now onto the story...

* * *

"Ichika and Cecilia summon you IS and take flight for a few minutes then touch down." Chifuyu Orimura ordered to three of her students with a personnel IS. Each of them summoned there IS and took flight. Ichika was the last one in the air and without warning their sensors picked something on their radar. They watched in silence as the unknown object on their radar moved fast, aiming for them. Just as they began to wonder what it was two more objects appeared on their sensors.

Then without warning a beam of black colored energy grazed Ichika's IS making him roll over a few times to right himself. The reading on his shield went down by one hundred points from full. A warning light flashed as two more beams came at him, though this time he was able to dodge them.

"Orimura what's going on up there?" Chifuyu asked since she didn't see what happened.

"Something is shooting at me." Ichika responded while Cecilia hovered nearby. Suddenly one of the three readings vanished only to appear a few meters away from them. The creature looked like a giant metalic raven with razor sharp looking wings and two glowing mechanical eyes. The creature was easily twice the size of both IS units combined with the metal having a grayish color to it and a sleek looking surface similar to a stealth bomber. The talons looked like they could shred

The sudden appearance of the metalic raven startled Cecilia so she floated backwards a foot or two. "What is that thing?!" Cecilia said pointing at the thing in front of them.

"It's a machine of the Thyce." Chaifuyu said then the machine looked at her.

"You are correct human." The machine responded in a robotic sounding voice before all of their sensors picked up missiles headed for them. It turned and shot smaller versions of the beam that had missed Ichika earlier and made the missiles explode early.

"Another one for the junkyard!" A male sounding voice said loudly before a large armored form roughly the shape of a human emerged from the explosion and swung a obsidion colored katana, which sent out a wave of red colored energy that cut the machine in half. The armored being landed breifly on the two halves of the mechanical bird before launching off of them to strike down the other two flying machines. Once the other two machines were destroyed the armored figure vanished all together as quickly as it had appeared.

"What was that armored figure?" Ichika said wondering what it was, like the others of his class.

"I don't know, but I've never seen that kind of armor before." Cecilia said then the two of them returned to the class.

"Everyone is to change back to their uniforms early since I need to tell you all something." Chifuyu said then began to walk away leaving her class wondering what it was.

_"That armor belonged to HIM."_ Chifuyu mused in her mind knowing who had just dispatched the three mechanical constructs. _"This must mean he's going to be attending the IS academy, or at least living near it. The students deserve to know about them since they will probably have one of them as a class mate."_ Once back in the class room the students could hardly keep quiet about what they had seen only minutes before.

"Miss Orimura what was that bird thing earlier?" One of the students asked. Chifuyu tapped a few keys on the podium to bring up a holographic screen in front of the board to her right. A second an image of the bird came up along with a outline of the armored figure they had seen.

"That bird thing as you put it was one of the many machines the Thyce sometimes use instead of their own troops." Orimura explained. "As you know we have been at war with a race of aggressive beings from space called the "Thyce" for two years. Many of their soldiers are capable of fighting an IS on their own without any real need for mecha like the IS. Besides their own soldiers the Thyce breed numerous creatures to use as weapons of war or for transporting supplies and troops. Almost all of their machinery are immune to bullets, but they are more vulnerable to energy based attacks. That makes most conventional weapons obsolete."

"Does any one know what they look like?" Another one of the students asked.

"No." Chifuyu answered. "Only a handful of people have seen them face to face."

"What purpose do the beasts server for war?"

"From what we know they use the beasts as cannon fodder and for urban warfare where their more powerful troops can't move around vary well because of limited space between buildings. There is a group of beings created by Thyce as living weapons, that can fight on par with someone in an IS. Their original purpose was to fight in areas where the Thyce's shock troops can't fight in because of their size and to fight against targets too powerful for the beasts to take down. But a portion of them turned on their creators and allied with us. Those living weapons were called "Prototypes" with abilities that control various elements as well as shape shifting. The armored figure that destroyed the machines today was one of the Prototypes." Orimura said as nearly all of the students understood what she was saying except her brother Ichika.

"I don't understand how these Prototypes can have abilities that control the elements. Shouldn't that be impossible?" Cecilia asked sounding a little irritated as if the concept was hard for her to wrap her head around it.

"I know it is hard to grasp the concept, but keep in mind that the Thyce have technology far ahead of ours." Chifuyu countered. "Also Prototypes aren't human and have a different diet than we do. For instance most of them cannot digest green foods like lettuce or cabbage. On the other hand they can eat raw meat perfectly fine because they have a more carnivorous diet than we do. Lastly the color of their blood is very different from a human's."

"Miss Orimura why are you tell us this information?" Houki said looking a little confused.

"That's because you will most likely have a Prototype class mate or at least encounter one in the area."

"A little on the vague side, but that wasn't bad." Someone said from the hallway before the sliding door opened and a male walked in to lean against the wall right next to the door. "However you did forget something about us Prototypes."He was wearing a gray tank top along with gray colored pants and combat boots. Most of the girls like his overall appearance but the solid white eye unnerved many of them as well. They could see many scars his skin making some wonder just what he did to get all of them.

"I didn't know you'd be visiting me like this." Chifuyu commented making everyone confused.

"You know this man?!" Most of the class said at the same time.

"It seems that you do have all the nut jobs." The male commented shutting everyone up. He scanned the room before his eye spotted Ichika. "So the male in this class is your little brother Chifuyu?" She nodded in reply.

"What did Chifuyu forget to say about Prototypes?" Ichika said oddly enough only to receive a whack on the head from Chifuyu's clipboard.

"This." The male said getting everyone's attention. "Prototypes come in generations. The Thyce are up to generation six Prototypes, but they have utter control over them unlike the first four generations of Prototypes. Also a portion of the Prototypes have a male and female form that take the appearance of a human."

"Can I safely assume that there are more of you in the area?"

"Yes there will be more of us." The male said then stood up and poped his neck resounding in several cracks. "Five more and a human sibling of one of them."

"What?" Chifuyu stammered as the class remained dead silent.

"You'll see the siblings tomorrow since they will be transferring to this class with me."

"Why you Ryan, and why are there going to six of you here?" Chifuyu said having regained her composure when the class wasn't paying attention.

"The organization wanted us to try and have some sort of high school experience to make us feel more human, or something like that." Ryan replied with a shrug. "Beside that they wanted me to manage the children, to be honest that can be so tiring."

"What do you mean by that?" Cecilia asked.

"Simple: I'm gonna have to watch over second and third generation Prototypes, because I am a first generation Prototype." Ryan said. "See you all tomorrow." He added then left the room. The rest of the day went by slowly. Ichika and Houki went to the third arena to practice since the former was rather behind compared to their class mates, or at least that was their intention. What awaited them was an arena floor littered with craters and two armored forms sparring with each other. The armored figures look mostly human like except for razor sharp spikes on the upper back and one having three claw-like fingers while the other had four.

"What are they?" Houki asked then the two armored figures stopped sparring and turned to look at the edge of the launch platform Houki and Ichika stood on.

"Do you want to train in this arena?" Houki heard in her head which sounded exactly like Ryan's voice she had heard earlier that day.

"Yes." Houki answered out loud confusing Ichika. One of the two armored forms vanished from sight while the other one kneeled down and put a hand on the ground. After a few seconds the holes in the arena floor disappeared. Once that was done the armored figure vanished from their sight only to have Ryan appear to Houki's left without warning.

"It's all yours miss Shinonono." Ryan said while putting a hand on Houki's left shoulder and disappeared before she could do anything.

"How does he know your name?" Ichika asked while Houki stood silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know." She answered looking at the sky. _"He might know because of HER."_ She thought then started Ichika's training knowing the following day would probably be eventful. As one might expect with a school full of females the students couldn't stop thinking out loud about the seven new transfer students, especially after hearing that two of the seven were male.

"I wonder what the guys will be like?" One girl said to another.

"Based on what miss Orimura said yesterday they will probably be Prototypes." Another said.

"I wonder if the Prototypes can pilot an IS?" Cecilia commented.

"If you were paying attention yesterday you'd know they can fight on par with an IS." A black haired girl countered.

"Butts in seats, class is starting." Chifuyu ordered as she entered the classroom and the class quickly obeyed.

"As many of you heard there are seven new transfer students in total, but we are getting three of them in this class." Maya Yamada said then looked to the classroom door. "Come on in." She added then three females entered the room to stand to Maya's left. The female on the far left had a pure white left eye while the other one was the same color as her hair that reached just under her shoulder blades. Surprisingly the purple haired female didn't have on the school uniform, but was wearing a burgundy short sleeve t-shirt with black pants. The other two females looked a bit alike since they shared the same dazzling ice blue eye color, and both wore the academy's uniform. The taller female had long black hair with a runners body build. The far right female had brunette colored hair that went to her mid back, also sporting a similar build to the black haired female. The entire class noticed that all three of the females in front of them were quite attractive with the purple haired one being the most visually appealing."Go ahead and introduce yourselves." Maya said.

"You two first." The purple haired female said putting her hands in her pants pockets then the far right female sighed.

"I'm Natalie Kaimi, me and my sister are from the United States. Nice to meet you." Natalie said waving her right hand.

"I'm Kayla, Natalie's older sister and a second generation Prototype from the States like she said." Kayla said then elbowed the purple haired female who seemed unphased by it.

"You guys met me yesterday, but I'm Ryan Stross a first generation Prototype." Ryan said while the entire class deadpanned.

It took them a few seconds before they all spoke in unison, minus Ichika who was speechless. "WHAT?!" The class roared confused.

"I told you fools yesterday that Prototypes can have two human like forms, resulting in male and female." Ryan responded.

"Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" Chifuyu asked slightly annoyed that Ryan wasn't wearing the uniform like he had been told to do by probably more than one person.

"Unlike these two I am male and female, as you can see. So that provides a problem for wearing a uniform when I have a tendancy two switch between forms often." Ryan explained. "They said that I couldn't wear the uniform unless it changed with me changing forms from male to female and vise versa."

"I see..." Chifuyu replied. "Take your seats." She added then the three of them took their seats so Maya could begin class. Twenty minutes later Maya stopped her lecture. "Head to arena three." Chifuyu said as everyone stood up. "Shinonono, guide Stross and the Kaimi sisters to the locker room since they are new."

"Have you already forgotten that there are two Prototypes in your class Chifuyu?" Ryan said while stretching.

"That's miss Orimura here at the school Ryan." Chifuyu countered irritated then Ryan sighed.

"I'll meet you guys in arena three." He said then vanished from sight in an instant.

"Please lead me and Kayla to the locker room miss Shinonono." Natalie said then the class left for the locker room by the thrid arena. Within ten minutes the class was standing in the middle of the arena in a rectangular formation. Chifuyu had also changed to a gym type outfit.

"Alcott, Orimura step forward." Chifuyu said then the two students did as requested. "Since you two have your own units you'll be sparring with Stross and Kaimi." She added as Cecilia nodded and Ichika looked shocked.

"Don't look shocked you fool." Ryan said to Ichika. "We'll be more than you two can handle, even if we don't shape shift. Unless of course you have the balls to proove me wrong." Ryan added with a grin (A/N: I'll refer to Ryan as "he" regardless of male or female form to make it simpler for me). Irritation flashed in Ichika's eyes before he summoned his IS and charged at Ryan. Ryan's right arm changed form to look like the armored being's arm in an instant. He reached out and grabbed Ichika's blade with three large claw like fingers while the force of Ichika's swing left cracks in the ground behind Ryan.

"What the?" Ichika said not understanding what he had just seen.

"If I was human that would have killed me, but thankfully for you I'm not." Ryan commented then threw Ichika to his right, though he was able to stop himself a bit away from Ryan. "Iguess you're like me, a melee specialist." He added then chaned his arm back to human. After a few second pause shadowy smoke gathered around his right hand and a few feet from his hand before revealing a solid shape. The object in question was a katana as tall as him that looked like it was made from an obsidion colored metal.

"Since those two are already fighting each other you two spar on the other side of the arena." Chifuyu said then Cecila summoned her IS and backed off a distance followed by Kayla. The female Prototype jumped into the air higher than humanly possible before landing in an armored form that was as tall as Cecilia in her IS. This form look largely human save for the spines on its back, four claw like fingers, and a triangular head with no visible mouth but two glowing red eyes. The armor's color was midnight black with some silver patterns on it. In the right hand of the being was a weapon that looked nearly identical to Cecilia's.

"This will be fun." Everyone heard in their head as if Kayla had been using a speaker. Then Kayla shot at Cecilia a few times to bring her from her stupor of seeing the Prototype's shape shifting. "Pay attention or this will hurt." She added as Cecilia started to fight back. The class watched in amazement as the two Prototypes prooved to be too much for either IS pilot to handle. Cecilia's shots kept getting countered by Kayla's shots or the Prototype evaded all of her attacks while also returning fire . On the other hand Ichika was constantly getting pressured by Ryan who remained in human form unlike Kayla. The first gen Prototype mainly dodged Ichika's attacks, but parried some when he wasn't on the offensive.

"Wow their strong." One student commented watching Cecilia dodging shots, which made her unable to counter attack.

"They'd be dangerous to anger." Another commented while watching Ichika get launched into the arena's wall again. Without warning Ryan's katana suddenly vanished and a sniper rifle appeared in his hand. There was only a few second pause from when Ryan summoned the sniper rifle to him firing the weapon and at the same time Kayla turned to fire her weapon at Ichika. Both IS pilots were hit at nearly the same time causing their shields to go to zero. Ichika's IS disappeared while Cecila fell towards the ground. Kayla stretched out her hand in Cecilia's direction then just before she hit the ground Cecilia stopped. After a few seconds she lightly landed on the ground face first.

"Your fighting skills aren't bad, but when compared to those with actual combat experience they are inferior." Ryan said commenting on their gap in ability.

"This demonstration was all I wanted to show you." Chifuyu said. "You guys are dissmissed for lunch." She added then left the arena. The two Prototypes, and Natalie, stood confused until a group of students approached them.

"Since you three are new we'll show you to the cafeteria after we change." One of the girls said then they guided the three to the locker room. Ryan was forced to wait since he was the only one in the class who hadn't changed clothing, but once the others had changed the three students who had approached the Prototypes and Natalie led them to the cafeteria. In there the Prototpyes could smell all of the different dishes being served, though they were more focused on the scent of raw meat.

Kayla noticed a line that was moving and tapped her sister on the shoulder. "Go join that line. We'll get a table." She said then headed straight for one of the tables that was next to a long rectangular window. Natalie went through the lunch line and got a meat and vegtible stir fry before easily spotting the table where Kayla was sitting at. The three students who had led Natalie and the Prototypes to the cafeteria walked up to the table where Kayla sat.

"Could we join you?" The pink haired girl said just as Natalie sat down next to her sister.

"I don't see why not." The Kaimi sisters responded at the same time. The three girls looked at each other before sitting down.

"Why didn't you get anything from the lunch line?" One of the three girls asked.

"That's because I can't eat most everything in there." Kayla answered eying the grils to see if they got what she was getting at.

"In other words if my sister eats something with greens in it or have come into contact with grrens she will be puking her guts out." Natalie said then shivered. "I've seen it a few times. It's a black bloody mess, plus it is really difficult to get that type of stain out of a carpet." She explained then Kayla's stomache growled and she let out a frustrated sigh. "You forgot to bring your lunch didn't you?" Kayla simply nodded in reply.

Kayla stretched her arms above her head then looked around not finding Ryan at the table or in her line of sight in the cafeteria. "Where did Ryan go?"

Natalie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he is working to get you guys some of that incredible Gurshawn meat." She added then started eating with a fork she had grabbed while in line, since her and Kayla were pretty much unable to use chop sticks.

"What is a 'Gurshawn'?" The pink haired female asked.

"It's a large and muscular creature kinda like a Brumak from Gears of War, but usually without the mounted weapons. The Thyce breed them for transporting large damaged mecha or machines. They have thousands of pounds of meat on them. The meat from a Gurshawn is incredibly tasty. It is the favorate raw meat of the Prototpyes, and is surprisingly nutricious for humans when cooked." Natalie explained. "He better get some for us so I can make another roast. Would you three be willing to try slow roasted Gurshawn?" The three across from looked at each other nervously.

"You don't have to try it if you don't want to, but Nat's slow roasted Gurshawn is to kill for." Kayla said.

A few seconds of silence passed before one of them spoke. "We'll try it."

"I'll pay you for that roast." Ryan said putting something in his right pants pocket.

"Oh so you _did_ place a call." Kayla commented as Ryan walked up to the table.

"Of course I did. I've been slaughtering Kyrs for the last two weeks." Ryan said then Kayla face palmed.

"Kyrs can't sustain that hunger of yours for more than a few days at best." Kayla countered making the three students look between the two Prototypes. "So what have you been eating?" She added shooting an accusing glare at the purple haired Prototype.

"Don't give me that look." Ryan grumbled. "You know I don't like to eat humans, no offense ladies." Ryan commented towards the three humans across from Natalie and Kayla. "I've been consuming Thyce shock troopers."

"Oh." Kayla replied with a sigh. "Where were you getting them?"

"South America." Ryan answered.

"That explains why you haven't been home when Mother has been cooking dinner." Natalie commented making Ryan freeze up for a second. "You don't like her cooking do you?"

Ryan's shoulders slumped a little. "Not really..." He admitted.

"That aside." Kayla began grabbing Ryan's attention while Natalie and the three others ate their lunches. "When will the delivery arrive?"

"Four Gurshawns worth of meat will arrive tomorrow night." Ryan Answered while Kayla looked surprised.

"Four Gurshawns worth?!" Kayla said loudly making a few of the other humans in the cafeteria look towards them. "Why so much?"

Ryan shrugged. "I've been hungry lately." He said then looked to the three first year students. "What are your names?"

"I'm Honne Nohotoke." The red headed student, Honne, replied enthuesiastically.

"I'm Sayuka Yorutake, a friend of Honne." The first year student to Honne's right said.

"Yuzu Tanimoto, also a friend of Honne." The student to Honne's left answered. "What's your name?"

"Ryan Stross and a Prototype like Kayla here." Ryan said gesturing to Kayla."Also just refer to me as 'he' instead of which form I am in."

"Why?" asked a little confused.

"Mainly because the author is a lazy bastard." Ryan replied serving to confuse them even more. "Also because it is less confusing since I tend to switch between my male and female forms often."

Before any of them could say anything more the lunch bell wrang signalling them to return to class. The rest of the day was somewhat slow with several classes of lectures. After those another bell wrang and the students gathered there things before leavng the classrooms. Ryan followed their example and left with a small laptop bag slung over his shoulder. Right before he managed to walk out of the main gate to the school he was stopped.

"Wait Stross!" Maya yelled running to catch up to the prototype.

"What's up?" Ryan said with a raised eyebrow as Maya caught up to him.

"Since you don't seem to be aware of it this school has student dorms." Maya said while the Prototype remained confused.

"What do you mean by 'dorms'?" He said unsure what the term meant.

"Umm..." Maya began trying to think of a way of explaining what the word "dorms" meant. "You know what housing is right?" Ryan nodded. "Well, dorms is a form of housing for students so they live on the school's campus."

"How does that relate to you stopping me from leaving the school grounds?"

"Oh that's because we have a dorm room for you." Maya responded handing the Prototype a key with the number "1275" on it. "That key will allow you to enter your room, though the rooms don't have bathrooms. There is a bathroom at the end of each hallway and the rooms all have showers."

"I see..." Ryan said then grabbed the key. "Could you show me this room?" Maya nodded then led the way to Ryan's dorm room. The female students watched in curiosity as Maya led Ryan to one of the rooms.

"Wow she's pretty." A student commented to another while looking at Ryan.

"I heard she beat Ichika in a sparring match without even getting into an IS." Another commented who was standing near a group of curious students.

"How is that even possible?" A third student said.

"The purple haired one following miss Yamada isn't human. They're one of the Prototypes." Natalie said walking up behind the group of students mking all of them jump.

"How do you know that?" One of the girls asked.

"I've lived with Ryan over there, plus my older sister is a Prototype. So I know one when I see them." Natalie countered then left to go back to her dorm room that she shared with her sister. Once at room 1275 Ryan opened the door and was surprised at the amount of space it had. Though one major detail confused him.

"Why are there two beds?" Ryan said glancing at Maya who was in the room with him.

"That is in case the students can't get their own room for various reasons and are partnered up with somebody. You don't have this issue since this room was reserved for you, but Kayla and Natalie are sharing a room as a result."

"That makes sense now, but who reserved this room for me?" The Prototype said.

"Someone from Void Talon, though I don't know exactly who it was." She answered.

Ryan put the key on the desk. "If I have any more questions I'll come talk to you or Chifuyu." He added then Maya nodded before leaving and closing the door behind her. "Tomorrow should prove interesting..." Ryan commented out loud before getting ready for bed and sleeping.


End file.
